Did You Get What You Deserved?
by AlexisIeroween
Summary: My Chemical Romance. Its a FRERARD! Don't like? Don't read. Gerard is a patient at the Millbourne Institution and Frank is the new kid. All that's on Gerard's mind is helping Frank, but all that's on Frank's mind is revenge. Warning! Sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day until a boy, probaly not even 18 years old, walked into the small cafeteria of Millbourne Institution, or 'nut house' as most people call it. He didn't look like he belonged here, I mean people here had greasy hair and a mad look in their eyes, but him. He was perfect. His piercing hazel eyes, his right one covered by a thick jet black fringe with his sides shaved and dyed bright red, his hair was perfectly spiked slightly near the back. A black skinny fit Misfits top revealed a couple of tattoos on his arms, going right down to his knuckles. His knuckles has a few letters on them, but I couldn't make out what it said, it was just a mess of letters, maybe he was mad and meant to be here? But that couldn't be it. He was perfect and looked pretty sane to me. His faded black jeans closely hugged his legs and arse, giving me a great view of his arse, even from a distance.

I know, im a perverted guy. I was disgusting, I was wrong in so many ways, I was a faggot, I was the scum of this earth, I was everything vile. That's why im here in this sick place, but im not sick, im really not sick. No matter how many people told me I was sick in the head I wouldn't believe them. There was nothing wrong with what I did, it was right, it felt _so _good. It felt good until she walked in and ruined it, she wouldn't of come in if he didn't scream like that. Why did he scream like that? I wasn't hurting him. He had done it many times before with that other guy he brought home that day. I didn't like that guy he brought home. I heard them, in Mikey's room. Mikey moaned. Mikey said naughty stuff to _him._ I don't like him. He said one day he'll get me, he'll make me pay for I done to Mikey. He said he'll hurt me. He said he was going to _kill _me. He said he was going to break me like I broke Mikey. He loved Mikey, but I love him more, but not in that brotherly way. No, not in a brotherly way, more like a 'I want to fuck your brains out' way. Im disgusting, I know, but I can't help my feelings.

"I CAN'T HELP MY FEELINGS! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" I suddenly yelled out sobbing. Everyone turned to look at me. I had gone mad. I just want help. Please. I just want the pain, the memories, to go away.  
>"Shh Gerard. It's ok," Andy cooed as she ran towards me, taking me in her arms. She wrapped me tightly in her arms, brushing my hair out of my face as I sobbed into her shoulder. I loved Andy, even though she knew all the terrible things I had done, she still stood by me. Unlike everyone else. Everyone else abandoned me, left me. I loved her so much. She was so good to me. Her baby blue eyes were always beaming, her long dark hair was always perfect and glimmering.<p>

I pulled my heavy head off of her small shoulder to see that boy. His piercing hazel eyes were examining me, from head to toe. He smiled alittle when he noticed me looking back at him. His smile, it was adorable, but his eyes. Close up you could see the hurt and hate in them. He has a story, and it wasnt a happy one, it was horrid, I wanted to know more about him, I wanted to know every detail about his story, I _needed _to know his story. I dont know why, I just did, im strange like that.  
>"Gerard, this is Frank. He'll be sharing your room, I hope that's alright with you." Andy said as she released me from the comforting hug.<br>"Hey," The boy, Frank, replied touching his neck awkardly. I followed his hand with my eyes, and there on his neck below his ear he had a scorpian tattooed on his neck, It was beautiful.

"That's your bed," I pointed at the small single bed across from mine. "That's your drawer and what not to keep your clothes in, and anything else you have really."  
>"Ok, thanks," Frank said nervously walking over to his bed, dropping his bag on the floor besides it and flopping onto his bed with his feet up. "So, what's it like here?" He asked curiously turning his head to face me across the room on my bed.<br>"It's nice. The food, not so much." I smiled.  
>"Is everyone here crazy?" He quickly said with his sad tired hazel eyes gleaming at me.<br>"You could say that, some people are really nice here though, like Bert," I replied reasuringly. I felt sorry for the poor guy. He was too young and sane to be here, trapped with all these vile people like me, except Bert, he was pretty sane. Well he acts it, he's actually got a real bad case of paranoia which led to him murdering his girlfriend and nearly murdering his bestfriend. Other than that hes fine, I guess.

"That's good then, I used to know a Bert, he hated me," Frank shivered slightly as he said his name. "why are you here?" What am I surpost to say to that? Oh well you see im crazy, vile and just disgustingly wrong. Im madly in love with my little gay brother, and because he got a boyfriend, I raped him. My own little brother, I raped him. I couldn't say that, it'd make him hate me and afraid of me, which would probaly be better so he wouldnt come near me so I couldnt get close to him and hurt him.

"Lets just say, I done some bad things," I looked down at the floor. "how about you, why are you here?" I asked returning my eyes back to him.  
>"Because im a crazy 19 year old gay guy, whos only gay because hes scared he'll nearly die again." He looked so unhappy and disgraced with himself in that very moment, it hurt me to see him like that, I could only imagine what he was feeling. I know I shouldn't of but I just had to hug him.<p>

END OF CHAPTER ONE - Did You Get What You Deserved?  
>Rate and Review please guys, i'd like to know what you think so far. Chapter two will be up in about a week, hopefully! :)<p> 


	2. Should I carry this on?

Hey, ok so I had writers block for about a year and I forgot my password.. But I have finally bothered to reset it! But I saw two good reviews so I was thinking of writing a second chapter and carry the story on, and maybe rewrite the first oNe as its not written too well, so yeah. Should I? Your opinions would be appreciated a lot, thanks c:

-dee xo


End file.
